


A Declaration of Love

by Nabila



Series: Love and Fear [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, declaration, incestuous love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: A very short one shot, set after the events in 6.10 where Sansa declares what she feels for her brother.





	A Declaration of Love

“what are you afraid of?” Jon’s question echoed in the crypts of Winterfell, where he was standing right in front of his aunt’s statue along with his sister Sansa

“I am not afraid. I learned long ago to stop being a stupid child afraid of a dark shadow behind her back. I’m a grown woman” she quietly replied

“Don’t lie to me. I see it in your eyes that you’re afraid. I don’t know what you’re scared of though”  
he sighed as he delicately placed his left hand on her cheek “I promised you no one is ever going to hurt you again”

“and you know you can’t protect me from anyone. I can do it myself” she stepped back, leaving her cheek out of Jon’s warm hand

He frowned “it’s me? you’re afraid of me” he realized “you saw the monster in me when I beat Ramsay almost to death and now you’re scared of me”

“you’re not a monster for what you did to Ramsay, he deserved it. You’re not like him or any of the men I’ve encountered. You’re Jon, you have more Ned Stark in you than I will ever have” her features less like stone, more tender and gentle

He lowered his head “that’s what your mother loathed me for”

“I don’t loathe you for that, I could never hate you” she reassured him

he smiled “I dreamed of the day you’d accept me and love me as a brother and not just a half-brother, a bastard”  
she deeply heaved and moved uncomfortably away from him, increasing the distance between them. Jon detected a shred of annoyance and distress in her movements

“did I say something wrong?” he asked worried “you don’t…see me as a brother?” his eyes filled with fear.

Days before she had called him a Stark, why was she so coy about it? was she playing with him?

She closed her eyes and swallowed, an act he interpreted as confirmation of his fears.

“oh” he absent-mindedly stared at the floor under his feet

“You are a Stark to me, Jon. That wasn’t a lie” she clarified “but you’re right, I’m so terribly scared of this”

“You don’t have to say this to cover the truth of your feelings, you don’t have to lie. I can understand, Sansa” he could understand, he could live with the idea of Sansa still considering him a bastard, it wasn’t an odd concept after all. Nonetheless he felt a pang in his heart, a pang that was deeply hurting him “don’t be afraid to tell me the truth”

“The truth is, I don’t see you as a brother, I cannot look at you the way I used to look at Robb or Bran or Rickon and it’s scaring me to death” she quivered

“what do you mean Sansa?”

“I love you” she admitted

“I love you too Sansa” he said a bit less tense

“no you don’t understand” she took a deep breath to go on “I don’t love you like a sister should love her own brother, my love is not a brotherly kind of love. I want you, I yearn for you, I see you everyday and all I can think about is to kiss you, to taste your lips, to touch you and I crave to be yours in ways I’ve never imagined before. I fall asleep thinking of you, I dream to be embraced by your strong arms in our own bed, I imagine to wake up in the morning and find you next to me. I...I touch myself as I think about you taking me and going deep inside me. I’m in love with you and I’m ashamed of that”

He was left speechless. Too much time passed after her declaration and she started to panic.

“I’m sorry, Jon. I didn’t have to say it. I’m so sorry, forget what I said. It was inappropriate”

she was turning around to head outside the crypts when Jon called her name “why are you scared then? you haven’t told me yet”

She looked back “I’m scared of myself, of what I'm becoming. To me you are a Stark, but the thoughts I have about you are not. It’s incestuous and disgusting”

“what if we stop caring about what is right and wrong for a Stark and start acting on our feelings?” he simply asked

“our feelings?” she didn’t miss that use of words

“Yes, _our_ feelings”

He warmly smiled and stepped towards her to take her in his arms and finally kiss her for the first time, ending any discussion about the incestuous deed she was so afraid to commit.


End file.
